Gun Runners
by WolfoMatic
Summary: Hey Guys! WolfoMatic here! This Is my very first fanfic so WOOHOO! YEAH! I hope to extend this further so it becomes a series of its own! The storyline is about a darker and more Grimm version of MLP: FIM. Here you will meet likeable and unlikeable characters along with some twists and tricks to keep you on the edge of you're seat! That's all for now! Stay awesome guys! BYE!
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION!

Well, this story starts with the knowledge we all have of My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic. What do we all know about a cartoon show starring a bunch of animated ponies living a colorful, fun-filled, carefree life in a conflict free enviroment. We think we know alot about them, how their lifestyle tends to be, how they cope with problems, Maybe even what they eat or drink! But let me tell you something. This whole, My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic thing,

Is Fake.

A Scam.

A Remake.

And let me tell you why.

Lets begin on how the show was originally aimed towards a younger audience, mainly young girls. When the animators began to animate the show, it started out much more intense and aimed towards an older audience, therefore it was much more gory, had stronger language, everybody had a much more dramaic and convulsive personality, things like that. Soon the animators were given the job to completely erase and redo everything, for they learned not many grown ups watch hub network anyways. They also knew that if a kid was caught watching the show on a channel for young kids, their parents would surely not let them watch that channel anymore, therefore causing hasbro to lose money. So they did as they were told, or so their boss thought. A man that went by the name Hunter Greenly decided to keep what he and the other workers worked on non-stop, permanently. So on the day he was given the order to erase everything they had done, he instead snuck all the files onto his secret USB Drive. It took him a good 1 hour to import everything, along the way he was questioned by his co-workers on what he was doing when they saw him importing the files on a hard drive and not delting them, in which he would simply reply

"Isn't there somehing you should be doing right now?"

Once he was finished, he told his boss the deed was done, in which his boss rewarded him with 1 day off. Hunter Gladly accepted this gift as he spent the day exporting everything from the USB onto his PC. Once done, He marveled at all the wonderful work the hasbro team had done, and wondered why they wanted this all to go to waste. Soon after the first season of MLP: FIM came out, Hunter could make the connections with the mane 6 from MLP: FIM To the Gun - Runners in the darker version of MLP, Which were:

Rogue Pony = Twilight

Gh0st = Fluttershy

Deadeye = Rainbow Dash

Shogun = Applejack

Blood Puddle = Pinkie Pie

Poison Ivy = Rarity

Hunter also made a connection with MLP: FIM's Spike and a outsider Pony in the darker version of MLP named Rust.

Soon after the third season of MLP: FIM Came out, Hunter thought of a genious idea. if he recorded the dialogue, typed it out, and posted it as a "fanfic" all over the internet, including the video, maybe hasbro would see how much people liked the video and the dialouge, and make it a real show! After countless weeks of skipping work, typing out the story, and nearly getting fired each time, Hunter was finally finished. He started to post the video and the "FanFic" all across the internet where ever he could. Things started to brighten up for Mr. Hunter here. His Video and "FanFic" Were being noticed, reposted and loved by millions. But all good things come to an end eventually. For when hasbro found out about the footage being posted all over the internet, they fired Hunter (For they knew he didn't actually delete the show), and with the help of the website owners, took down the videos. Yet strangely they couldn't get rid of the "FanFic" Section of the 2, for it held a virus within it, making it un-deleteable from any website, unless you deleted the website itself. Many websites refused to delete the website itself, but were eventually forced to when hasbro threatened to sue them for copyright (Which is stupid, I know). But on website was safe from hasbros wraith, for the one website that Hasbro didn't know about is called:

(This website has been removed)

So the story still remains of the Gun - Runners. On their Struggles, There adventures, and especially,

Their epic headshots.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**The grey and black smoggy skies of equestria covered what was left of the Manehattan Wastelands district. Black smoke caused by small fires arose from the rubble covering the ground, which was barely visible amongst the collapsed buildings, trash, and barb wire covering the ground throughout Manehattan. Considering the option to do something important while the Semi - Peaceful moment lasted, I looked down at my cracked watch to check the time.**

**5:45.**

**Shit.**

**This meant only 15 more minutes until the Rotters came out and about to eat you from the inside - out.**

**Frantically looking around for somewhere to hide or use as shelter for the night, I decided to head north towards the center of town, where most of the last living survivors tend to hide and shelter. Doing so wouldn't be easy, for the easy road there is full of potential Gun Runners, Ponies with no clan or gang to stay with for the time being. Yes, yes, I know i'm a Gun Runner myself, but thats because all the gangs and clans are full of Douchebag ponies who have no feelings towards each other and only care about surviving this apocalypse, thats it. Clans usually involve 6 - 12 ponies each. The clan types involve:**

**Gun Runners (Lowest Caliber / Clanless)**

**Scavengers**

**Assassins**

**Alphas**

**Elites**

**And Shadows (Highest caliber) (Also the jerkiest rank FYI)**

**Of course, being me, an earth pony, has no freaking perks whatsoever in this apocalypse. Don't get me wrong, being an earth pony before this madness happened to also suck balls, but now it sucks 10 times more because of tons more problems with our kind, too many to cover in one day, or right now at least. I need to get going, before the rotters begin to come out. I jumped down from the rooftop I was standing on and rolled when I hit the ground. I recovered shortly and ran across the fray as fast as I could. I sped past barb wire, open crates, rubbel, more rubble, fires, a torn up couch, a-**

**I skidded to a halt, dust flying in the air.**

**Wait, what the hell is a couch doing out in the open like this?**

**Something is definately up.**

**I slowly approached the couch, looking around to see if anyone was watching. There was a huge tear in the side of the couch, dirty stuffing spewing out. Yet strangely there was something small bulging out of the center of the couch. I pulled out my kitchen knife strapped tightly to my front leg and cut a tear into the middle of the green microfiber couch. I reached my hoof in and pulled out a-**

**SCORE!**

**Out came a .44 Magnum, fully loaded.**

**I dove my hoof in again and pulled out loads of bullets.**

**Nice try hiding this loot, I thought, but not good enough.**

**I threw the bullets into my bag and pulled it back over my back. I looked down at my watch again:**

**5:55**

**I swallowed.**

**I'm screwed, I thought.**

**Well, better get as far as I can in this short amount of time, I thought.**

**I looked about for the quickest route for the center of town. The quickest and safest route is atop the rooftops, but how am I supposed to get up there?!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot,**

**My artificially built mechanical wings!**

**I forgot I even built or had them in the first place!**

**I also forgot to mention, I'm a Mechanic / Inventor of many things, including the RPSG (Rocket Propelled Smoke Grenade), The Firework Pistol, and many other things. Resources are scarce, so its hard to make certain things sometimes. The last materials I found and used were used towards my now front left mechanical leg (Since it got blown off in a bloody massacre, don't ask) I like to make my things steampunk like, such as gears, pipes, brass, etc. Call me old - fashioned, but the field interests me, thats why I named myself Rust. My Original name was Neon, but I hated that name, just didn't go with my appearance. Orange body, Brown spiky hair (4 on the sides, scissor cut on top is my exact haircut style), a cutie mark which clearly is 3 gears in movement, 3 GEARS IN MOVEMENT! What part of that sparks the "genius" Idea to name your child Neon? WHAT PART OF THAT?! Hell, I dont even know.**

**I grabbed the rope that started up the mechanism to the wings and tugged it with my teeth as I could. Nothing. I then grabbed it with my teeth again but this time I tugged harder. Still nothing. Ok, I thought to myself, This time its gotta work. I grabbed the brown rope once more and tugged with all my might. Sure enough, they started up.**

**Then I looked back and saw something that I wish I didn't see.**

**My wings had massive tears in them.**

**Making it so I could only fly a short distance.**

**The bone structure was made out of brass, the mechanism that made the wings work was made with lots of gears, wires, pipes, and rope. Yet the wing part that actually made the wings able to fly were the not to thin not too thick leather feathers, which get torn way to freaking easily.**

**"This isn't the time!" I said angrily to myself**

**Well, its now or never**

**The wings began to flap slowly at first, then they started to speed up overtime. A tornado of trash rose from the ground and spun around him as if he was a unicorn casting a spell that went horribly wrong. Finally, the wings started to barely lift me off the ground when I noticed something in a alleyway across from me. It looked like a-**

**Oh god.**

**This ain't good.**

**Out from the dirty alleyway came a male pegasus with multiple still bleeding scars across their face, topped off with caked on dirt from the ground. They were holding a trench gun in both of their hooves, along with a grenade belt tied around their body stuffed with enough grenades to blow up a skyscraper whole. Their eyes were a deep green, and their fur was a dark ocean blue. For whatever reason, I felt like I shouldn't be here, at all.**

**"Well, well, well, look who it is!" The mare said, showing a slight, fake smile.**

**"Uh, hi!" I said casually. "I don't think we've met before, so I'll be going!"**

**"Woah, Woah, Woah, You're not going anywhere. Not when the party's just starting!" He said.**

**"I have to! Its almost 6:00! I'll be ripped apart by the time were finished talking! So, no, I refuse to talk to you at the moment!" I said in a stern voice.**

**I started to take off when I heard him yell "IF WE CAN'T TALK NOW, I'LL KILL YOU LATER!"**

**"Yeah right!" I yelled back to him "You can't do shit!"**

**"You seem pretty confident" He yelled up to me "How about a bet. At 2:30 Tomorrow afternoon, we'll have a dual in the center of town, with everyone watching." He said "Not one of those crappy western type duals, one that allows you to use and do whatever you want!" He said, now fully smiling.**

**I stopped in mid - flight.**

**"Winner gets fame, respect, glory, and lots and lots of BITS!"**

**This may be my only chance I'll ever get to prove myself worthy of respect around here for bits part seems awesome as well. Plus, you're allowed to you whatever you want, so thats pretty fair. But one question still remained**

**"What happens to the loser?" I asked**

**He then smiled an evil smile "The loser gets thrown to the outskirts!"**

**I thought for a while. The outskirts? Jesus. That was pretty harsh. But then again with all my inventions and my partially smart strategies, I think I can win this.**

**"I accept!" I said, copying his angry eyes and his smirky smile.**

**He then extended wings, quickly flew up in front of me. He held out his muddy hoof. I stuck out my mechanical hoof and shook his hoof.**

**"See you at 2!" He said calmly. "Oh, and a reminder! If you wuss out and don't show up tomorrow, me and my crew will hunt you down and brutally kill you!" He said in a angry, evil voice**

**He then flew off until the naked eye couldn't see him anymore. I thought to myself,**

**How the hell am I gonna win this battle?**


End file.
